


He loves you

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 无售后, 犬狼/鹿狼, 自行避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 警告：我露出了邪恶的嘴脸！！！！！！！！！！！犬狼+鹿狼，请自行避雷Fun fact: Sirius Black died at Rochester, thousand miles away from Atlantic City, for a cargo of single malt whiskey, just as Tom Riddle planned.What he didn't plan was the Grand reappearance of the Regulus.A. Black, the "Black Cheetah"Of course, Remus. Lupin was not ready for that too.OrSirius was being smart, Remus was threatened by a giant puppy, and James was enjoying all this. No Regulus, and I don't know why either.
Relationships: James Potter/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	He loves you

***

他用拇指和食指倒着捏住匕首，挥动银制刀柄从大盘中敲下几块碎冰。脚边的酒瓶已经只剩一指深浅，大块的碎冰被扔进杯中，小块的被填进嘴里，莱姆斯冷静地咀嚼着，唇齿间发出不祥的咯吱声。他端着杯子站在一口漆黑的棺材前，垂头看向被白玫瑰包围的死者，神情平静得让人胆寒。滚烫的呼吸从他的胸腔中缓缓吐出，在口鼻前化作苍白的雾气：大西洋城的冬天。

西里斯.布莱克正在他的眼下安详睡去：关于死亡本身，他只愿意想到这里为止。

是汤姆.里德尔赢了，赢得干净利落：抢走他们与魁北克方面的联系，垄断东海岸的走私货运线，为了交付费城方面的大笔订单，西里斯.布莱克不得不带着一队人马铤而走险，在罗切斯特迎接从对岸飘来的几船私酒。陆路的风险最高，这是公认的事实；然而，西里斯.布莱克甚至没能踏上三百九十号公路*，就被早已埋伏在此的卢修斯.马尔福，西弗勒斯.斯内普用子弹淹没。一共七颗：三颗手枪子弹，肋下，腰侧，大腿；四颗来复枪弹，腹部，胫骨，小腿，胸口。西里斯的躯体被威普莱特兄弟藏在汽车的后备箱中，时值冬天，天气寒冷，被运回大西洋城的时候仍未腐烂。莱姆斯将自己和西里斯关在詹姆.波特的地下室中，打开一箱他们抢回来的威士忌，抽出一瓶，用它擦除尸体表面凝固的鲜血。虽然因为枪法和头脑出名，莱姆斯最擅长的其实是手术刀。他曾是一名外科医生，去欧洲留学，还上过战场；回到大西洋城后，他成为詹姆.波特的私人医生，因几次恰到好处的建议，被西里斯好言相胁，正式加入那个名为“掠夺者”的黑手党。

莱姆斯用银制小刀将七颗子弹一一挖出，用烈酒浸泡后，挑出最完好的一颗制成项链；黄铜的子弹冰冷地坠在锁骨下方，像一颗永不融化的泪，又像一簇地狱中的火。

汤姆.里德尔会付出代价，这念头成为支撑他活下去的所有。

门口传来一声轻响；莱姆斯侧身望去，看见同样一身漆黑的詹姆.波特正拾级而下。高个儿的黑发男人面色沉静地向他走来，温柔却又不容置疑地拿走手中的酒杯，伸长手臂，将他揽入自己的怀中：“我们已经失去了大脚板，我不能再让酒精夺走你，月亮脸——虽然那是我们赖以为生的货物。真讽刺。”

“我只是在试图保持清醒。”他低声叹息着，将头倚在詹姆的肩上，深深呼吸那股清冷的雪松气味，“去和他说再见吧，明天正式下葬。”

“我不需要盯着那张脸才能道别。”话虽如此，詹姆.波特仍然越过莱姆斯的头顶向那片白玫瑰看去，“简直就像是睡着了，不是吗？”

“我也是这样想的。”眼底突然酸痛起来，莱姆斯紧紧地咬住脸颊内侧，泪水却还是从眼角蜿蜒而下，“告诉我他只是睡着了，明天被拉走前，他会从棺材里大笑着坐起来，就像之前的那些恶作剧……詹姆……”

“西里斯.奥里安.布莱克已经死了。你亲手打理的尸体。”詹姆用手捧住他的头，将莱姆斯从自己肩上推开，琥珀色的眼睛冷硬如冰；黑发男人用掌心轻轻擦掉那些眼泪，小心地吻上他的下颌，“你能做得比这更好，莱姆斯，我对你有信心，”他稍稍退开，露出一个真挚的微笑，“我能指望你，对么？”

他们交换了一个苦涩的，漫长的吻。詹姆从前门离开了，没忘拿走那瓶威士忌，他一边倒退着走路，一边在莱姆斯的注视下喝光了瓶底的酒液。莱姆斯远远地冲他比了个下流手势，詹姆报以飞吻，西里斯.布莱克安静地睡在一大片玫瑰丛中，似乎下一秒就会醒来。

天色渐渐黑沉。如瀑的暴雨正抽打着通向阳台的落地窗，莱姆斯孤身一人坐在空荡荡的大厅中央，背向西里斯.布莱克，膝上放着一瓶新开的烈酒。钻切过的玻璃杯正被他紧紧地握在手里，浮冰在掌心温度的作用下缓缓融化，淌进琥珀色的酒液中：透明的旋涡。他要在这里守到凌晨，等待威普莱特兄弟的卡车，好将西里斯.布莱克送进那片泛着雪白泡沫的大西洋里。莱姆斯忽然庆幸他在生前就对此早有打算；实际上，在西里斯的怂恿下，整个掠夺者都与律师签订了合同：身后事，保险，遗产。未雨绸缪，或者早有所感，他不愿去想。今夜不应有任何访客，詹姆把这幢屋子完全留给了他；他知道楼上为他准备了主卧，然而他不想睡觉，或者离开此地：他与西里斯之间只剩下最后几个小时。

这和西里斯答应过的不同，然而莱姆斯已经无法再因此责备他了。

莱姆斯第一次来到大西洋城的时候，对他的未来还一无所知。詹姆.波特是市长的独子，他刚在新租的屋中安顿下来，当天夜里就被四五个人强行带往波特庄园。到达那幢漆黑的祖宅时，他已经非常愤怒了，然而被管家请进地下室后，半身是血的詹姆.波特却毫不见外地冲他抛了个飞吻，笑嘻嘻地伸出手来：“詹姆.波特，你的新东家。别皱着脸了，笑一个，就当是为了我？”

“你不该动那只手臂。”莱姆斯干巴巴地避开那只鲜血淋漓的右手，立马打开自己的医药箱，“躺好，或者你更希望我把你麻晕？”

詹姆.波特是个令人讶异的领袖。高个儿，面容端正，常戴一副圆框眼镜，身形瘦削，却又敏捷异常。莱姆斯迅速发现，他名义上为自己的父亲在市政府做事，实际上却是当地最大的私酒贩子。他本以为这个秘密会将他害死，然而詹姆却并没有一丝瞒着他的意思。他在城西的公寓被强行退租，为詹姆动完第一场手术后，他被女仆领到一间客房，房间的书桌上摊着一本离开前正在翻看的诗集，连页数都没有错。詹姆把他完全纳入自己的羽翼下，随之而来的，詹姆的兄弟也进入了他的生活。西里斯生得非常英俊，比詹姆稍矮一点，有着与琥珀色截然不同的暴风色双眼。莱姆斯一度以为西里斯是詹姆的亲兄弟，在詹姆面前提起时，总叫他“西里斯.波特”先生，并为詹姆突如其来的笑容而迷惑不解，直到某次晚宴，老波特将西里斯正式介绍给那些值得认识的人，他才第一次知道，西里斯的姓氏是布莱克，来自纽约。

晚宴后的聚会上，绅士们点燃雪茄，频频举杯；莱姆斯端着一杯兑了很多果汁和糖的朗姆酒坐在吸烟室的角落发呆，身侧忽然一沉；詹姆坐在椅子扶手上，轻轻地掰过他的下巴：“生气了？”

“没有。”他不自然地笑了笑，觉得舌头有些肿胀，“……你本该可以告诉我的，你知道。”

“那还有什么乐趣？”琥珀色的双眼狡黠地看着他，“你知道布莱克？”

“谁不知道布莱克家族？”他从杯子里喝了一口，舔去嘴角的液体；詹姆的眼睛暗了暗，侧头吻了上来，舌尖不容置疑地捅进他的口腔，攫取残留的甜味。莱姆斯惊讶地睁大了眼；他一直怀疑詹姆对男人感兴趣，却没想到自己会成为验证猜想的那个。关于总统选举的讨论时不时传入耳际，他眨了眨眼，后知后觉地意识到，自己正处在人群中。

他处在人群中，他正在和一个男人接吻。

詹姆坏心眼地咬了咬他的下唇；他小声地痛呼着，身体后仰，终于再次呼吸到新鲜空气。莱姆斯下意识地用手背擦去唇上的唾液，还没说话，一双阴沉的，不祥的银色双眼却闯进了自己的视野。西里斯.布莱克大步从房间那端走来，像一柄划开黄油的刀，又像摩西分开红海。

“背着我找乐子可不行。”在他们的跟前站定，西里斯笑着用肩膀撞了撞詹姆，笑意却没能到达眼底。詹姆嗤笑一声，从莱姆斯的手中拿走酒杯，用舌尖将杯口舔了一圈。莱姆斯迷惑地看着他，惊讶于那股突如其来的孩子气般的顽劣，詹姆却冲他眨眨眼，将杯子重又放进他的手心：“喝。”

“很不卫生。”双颊上像是有火在烧，莱姆斯很想起身离去，却发现另一侧已被西里斯.布莱克牢牢挡住。那双银灰色的双眼正聚精会神地看着他，似乎在揣测他到底敢不敢将杯子举到嘴边。莱姆斯被困在那把昂贵的扶手椅里，就像一只被困在陷阱底部的兽，两名黑发的年轻人都殷切地注视着他，各怀心思，却同样期待。

酒精在血管中燃起，莱姆斯突然觉得非常疲惫；他沉默地喝干杯中的酒液，舌尖因菠萝汁和碎冰而微微发麻。他将杯子塞回詹姆手里，用食指点了点他，又转身将西里斯推下另一个扶手，站起身来：

“这酒太甜了，希望你们今晚记得刷牙。”

詹姆冲他的背影吹了声口哨。西里斯一动不动地坐在地下，当晚就摸上了他的床。

莱姆斯发现自己很难解释他们三人之间到底是什么关系：詹姆和西里斯亲如兄弟，詹姆明确对他表示兴趣，而西里斯总是和他上床。莱姆斯不排斥同性，或许因为这两个“波特”都很英俊的缘故；他喜欢詹姆的幽默与勇气，惊叹于西里斯的不羁与野性，他拿不准自己更喜欢谁，这让他感到困扰。

“我们总是分享一切。”詹姆正在吧台做金汤力，酸柑的香味在空气中爆裂开来；他一边将饮料递给莱姆斯，一边往自己的嘴里扔了一块冰，“别再用这些事情搅乱你的脑子，莱姆斯，我知道这看起来有些疯疯癫癫的。不过我不介意，西里斯也不介意……你也不介意，甚至还挺享受，是吗？”

“我敢说，他是挺享受的。”远处沙发上的西里斯懒洋洋地站了起来，拿着空酒杯回到吧台，给自己重新倒了香槟，“你也该试试，詹姆。实话说，我不知道你在磨蹭什么。”

“我还站在这里呢。”莱姆斯咳了咳，喝了一大口饮料；清新的液体灌进喉咙，流下食道，足以消减脸上的热度；他拿起杯中的果片吮了吮，被酸得打了个寒噤。詹姆大笑着将糖罐递给他，和西里斯交换了一个眼神。

西里斯.布莱克清了清嗓子，把香槟杯放回桌上。

“所以，你想什么时候加入我们？”

“‘加入你们’是什么意思？”莱姆斯把一块方糖放进嘴里，舔了舔指尖，“我不是已经……”

“加入我们的生意，不是跳上床，老天爷！”西里斯发出一声犬吠般的大笑，脑袋向后仰去，露出一段苍白的脖颈，“卢平医生学得多快啊，詹姆，你得抓紧时间！”

莱姆斯拼命控制住那股想要割断颈动脉的欲望，冷冷地哼了一声：“我不知道你们有什么生意。”

“你刚刚灌进嘴的就是我的‘生意’，”詹姆又从柜子中抽出一支红酒，开瓶器几番旋转，软木塞被拔出时发出“啵”的一声轻响，“你现在住的地方就是我的‘生意’，你穿的衣服就是我的‘生意’，你，也是我的生意*。”黑发的高个儿男人笑嘻嘻地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛在吊灯的映衬下闪闪发光，“‘推广一件商品，最好的办法是什么？’”

“……‘立法禁止它’。”莱姆斯叹了口气，“我只想当个医生。”

“你仍然可以当你的医生，当我们的医生。”沉重又温暖的触感从肩部传来，西里斯将自己的头搁了上去；他故意冲着莱姆斯的耳朵吐气，满意地看着那片可怜的皮肤迅速发红，“与此同时，你也可以成为我们的伙伴，我们都知道你有多聪明。”

“那你们应当料想，我聪明到明白自己该对这说‘不’。”莱姆斯干巴巴地回复道，试图将西里斯从自己的身上推开，然而黑发男人像一只满怀希望的大狗般坚韧，若干回合的拉扯后，他甚至将莱姆斯整个儿箍进怀里：“答应詹姆，或者被我一直搂下去。”

“你在开玩笑。”莱姆斯听起来非常冷静，“你不可能一直待在这儿。”

詹姆愉快地笑出了声，目光中充满怜悯。莱姆斯与他对视了一会儿，挫败地闭上了眼：“你简直像头动物，布莱克先生。”

“我就当作你答应了。”西里斯心满意足地吻了吻他的脸颊，不知从哪儿掏出一支钢笔塞进他的手心；詹姆神奇地从吧台下方——他们用来储藏水果和糖的地点——拿出一份文件，利索地翻到最后一页，把空白处指给他看：

“今天是九月一号。”

“我想我会记得这天的，”莱姆斯恼火地瞟了西里斯一眼，在横线上写下自己的全名，“被一只流浪狗威胁可不是每天都能遇到的事情。”

end

………………本来想搞嫂子文学的，但是因为写了一半后当晚做了一个很有警告意味的梦（）我缩了。小雷对不起！！！！！

*你刚刚灌进嘴里的东西是我的生意，你现在住的地方是我的生意，你穿的衣服是我的生意，你，也是我的生意*

写的时候脑子里想的是“what you drank is my business, where you live is my business, what you wear is my business, you, are my business.”但是写的时候找不太到合适的中文表达，先这样写(卑微

*390公路：GG地图现查的，肯定不准

总之希望下次能写到小雷（卑微）实在不想浪费脑好的梗………………！

仍然写得非常匆忙，欢迎捉虫


End file.
